Content delivery over the internet continues to improve every day. Computer users can receive e-mail, news, games, entertainment, music, books, and web pages—all with a simple Internet connection (and with improved quality on a broadband connection). Internet users also have access to a plethora of services such as maps, shopping links, images, blogs, local search, satellite images, group discussions, hosted content, and e-mail. When an Internet user accesses these respective services, the content provided by the service is typically related to a particular topic that can, for example, be divided up into various content categories. By determining the category of content provided to an internet user on a particular service, a service provider can present the Internet user questions and answers focused on the category desired by the user, thus improving the user's experience.